Soccer with the Italy Brothers
by ultimateanimegirl123
Summary: Both Italy and Romano are left alone with nothing to do, so sweet Italy comes up with a fine plan. Soccer!
1. Prologue

Soccer with the Italy brothers

Romano sighed and crossed his arms. It was a warm, sunny Thursday afternoon. Romano, however, felt the exact opposite. _Damn bastard_ He muttered, referring to Spain. _How could he just leave me here without another word? _Romano took a bite out of his tomato and scowled.

Italy sighed sadly and drooped his shoulders as he walked aimlessly. He wasn't used to being totally alone. Germany and Japan were at a meeting with the Allies and had told him he could not come along, fearing he would be a major distraction. Italy sighed again and his stomach growled._ I should of packed some pasta for lunch before I left_, He thought sadly. Suddenly, something caught his eye.

And suddenly Italy didn't feel lonely anymore. He had finally spotted company…And a crate of delicious tomatoes!


	2. Chapter 1

Soccer with the Italy Brothers

Chapter One

Romano sighed, there wasn't anything to do whatsoever. He couldn't go to Ms. Belgium's house, Netherland's would kick him out before "hello" could even escape his lips…

"Hey! Romano! Over here!" came a voice. Romano jumped up and let out a rather girly squeal, only to see his younger brother racing toward him with a big smile on his face.

"V-Veneziano?" Romano asked quietly. He suddenly crossed his arms and scowled.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" Romano demanded. Italy stopped and sat on the log Romano was previously sitting on.

"I came to see you fratello!" Italy replied beaming. Romano rolled his eyes and sat next to his brother with his arms still crossed.

"I thought you were hanging out with that potato-bastard" Romano jeered angrily. Italy frowned.

"Germany's not a bastard! Anyway, He and Japan had to go to a meeting today and said I couldn't come,"

Romano pursed his lips and looked away. Italy took a quick glance around the area they were sitting in.

"Where's Mr. Spain? He's usually here." Italy asked. Romano huffed and continued not to look at his brother.

"He went to the movies with France and Prussia. Damn jerk left me here without saying anything!" Romano huffed some more. Italy placed his chin in his hands and sighed.

"It's so boring here!" Romano continued on his rant. "The only thing I can do is walk around and eat tomatoes!" Italy's head suddenly perked up. He had an idea.

"Hey! Let's play football!" He said, tugging on his brother's sleeve. Romano looked at his brother as if his was insane.

"Come on fratello, We haven't hung out or played games since we were kids! It'll be fun!" Italy continued.

"You're a grown ass man! Why the hell would you want to play something like football?!" Romano asked trying to stop his brother from tugging on his sleeve. Italy began to whine.

"C'moooon pleeeeeaaaaase?!" Italy begged, tugging his brother sleeve even more. Romano, sick of his brother's whining, rolled his eyes.

"Fine!" He said annoyed. "Go find us a soccer ball!"

*To all those who don't know, in countries like Italy, Football is Soccer! Just a little fact so no one can get confused!


	3. Chapter 2

Soccer with the Italy Brothers

Chapter 2

"Ready Romano?" Italy asked setting the ball in the soft summer grass. Romano scoffed and set his arms at his sides.

"Ready," He said glumly. Italy stood behind the ball, Romano smiled evilly as he got into position. "Let me warn you little brother, I'm one of the best players out the-"

BOOM!

Romano froze. _What the he-_

"_SCORE!" Italy shouted gleefully. Romano scowled._

"_No fair! I wasn't ready!" He yelled. Italy smiled._

"_Alright ,alright, let's try again," Romano huffed. Romano got into position, this time more aware of his brother's-_

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

_Romano collapsed on the ground, panting. "What-how-how could you…be….b-better than me?!" Romano wheezed. Italy shrugged his shoulders. Frustrated, Romano balled his fists and stomped away._

"_Fratello, where are you going?!" Italy cried, Romano ignored his younger brother, tears forming in his eyes. All he knew was that he had to get away, from his brother, from this stupid game, from everything…_


	4. Chapter3

Soccer with the Italy Brothers

Chapter 3

Italy chased after his brother, "Romano! Romano where are you?!" He searched franticly, unaware why his brother was so angry with him…

Italy suddenly stopped to see Romano sitting on a log, his chin resting in his hands. Italy approached his brother cautiously, "R-Romano?". His brother scowled, being sure not to look his little brother in the eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked, venom dripping from his voice. Italy flinched at his brother's tone, and slowly sat down.

"Romano….what did I do wrong?" Italy asked. "Why are you so upset with me?" Romano grunted, remaining silent. Italy looked down sadly. "Please…Fratello-"

"You were always better than me…"

Italy's head perked up. "…..huh?" Italy cocked his head to the said, confused by his brother's words.

"Always...No matter how much I tried to be amazing, to be unique…you would always find something better, even as kids… Grandpa Rome adored you. You were an amazing at cleaning and cooking and art, I on the other hand was clumsy and my art and cooking could never compare to yours. I was a disappointment to our Grandfather. I wish that for once -just once- I could make Grandpa proud…"

Suddenly there was silence between both brothers, finally, Italy spoke.

"You made me proud…"

Romano glanced at his brother. "What?" he asked.

"Ever since we were little, I've always looked up to you Romano…Why didn't you tell me how you felt before, all this time…I had no idea how you were truly feeling." Romano froze, _**Veneziano…looking up to me? **_He thought. Italy looked up at his brother, sadness in his eyes. "Can you forgive me Fratello?" He asked quietly. Slowly, Romano pulled his little brother close to him and gave him a large bear hug, Italy cringed at first, startled at his brothers sudden change in behavior, then hugged back as well. Romano blinked backed his tears as he hugged. His little brother truly looked up to him, truly accepted him, truly loved him. Italy smiled as he pulled away and sat up. "Let's go Fratello, you see I'm really really hungry for some pasta you know, can we go get some pasta? Please, please, pleeeeaaassse?!" Romano scowled at his brother, suddenly back in character, then rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine…Lets go" He said taking his younger brother's hand in his. Italy smiled even brighter as he dragged his brother along with him back home, and Romano, who would normally be annoyed, smiled as well….

The End


End file.
